


Sketchbook 6

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Fanart, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sketches, Sleep, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another collection of things from my sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's not getting any better, is it?"

"Hmm. Well, the bruising is clearing up nicely and there's no sign of infection any longer."

"That's not what I meant. The wound, it's not fading any, is it?"

"It's not, but it was a very bad wound and you've still got some recovering to do. You must give it time."

"It doesn't matter. You may as well stop that."

"Severus..."

"He always told us we were marked for life."


	2. Sirius and Regulus, 5 and 3

Because you know the Blacks are just the type of family to dress their sons like that.

Might have messed up the proportions, kids are built weird. Regulus should look slightly younger too (Sirius is just immature :P).

 


	3. Fuzzy Slippers




	4. So Far from Home

Don't know what this is about, just a random image that got caught in my head, so it's up to the viewer how this situation came about.


	5. Long Gone

"How could you...after Potter what told you, what I did?"

"D'you remember, that time we were on the roof at number 12? Back before I fell into the Veil? I told you, I was no longer the boy I used to be, you know, the one who could very well have gotten you killed because he thought he was clever. Do you remember that?"

"The boy who took the mark, the one who went to Him with the prophecy...he's gone. He's gone, just as surely as he would have been had that stupid prank gone wrong. I wanted to be angry, I _was_ angry, but, he's not here anymore, and I'm not going to toss away the man who's taken his place just to spite him."

"Harry forgives you."

"I forgive you."

 


	6. Long Gone (cont.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the sketch from yesterday. It felt incomplete without ending on some ugly-crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Colored pencils on an envelope


	8. Chapter 8

Remus and his alter ego.

 


	9. In respose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the sketch here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2324141/chapters/5124863 
> 
> Obviously, Severus is a sensitive and understanding individual.


	10. Delurkaversary Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On August 7th I celebrated my 7th year anniversary of delurking into HP fandom, to celebrate I took some requests on my LJ, here's a few of those requests.

Prompt: Young Severus and a friend in the Slytherin dorm. 

Snape victorious over Nagini

Snape with glasses reading.

Severus reading a book on the sofa whileDraco sits at his feet.

Severus/Regulus

a grumpy Severus having to give in to his (quite) young daughter about something. 


	11. On Daddy's Lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus, but I so want to do a short story showing the first time Sirius pulled this kink out of the bag in all it's awkward, squirm-inducing glory. I can only think it would entail a lot of Severus giving the "wtf", "you want me to put what, where?" and "are you serious?" faces.


	12. Night In

"Going to the kitchen are you?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Bring back some of those chocolate coated marshmallow things."  
"Hmm, I believe those chocolate coated marshmallow things, as you so eloquently put it, belong to me."  
"Come on, you've an entire box."  
"And when has an entire box of anything ever presented me with a challenge?"  
"Oh give over, love, you can spare a few. Come on, I'll be your best mate."  
"Is that supposed to be an enticement or a threat?"  
"Well, then, perhaps we can come up with an agreeable trade. What do you say, hmm?"  
"Keep talking..."

 


	13. Chapter 13

In all this time, he's never once used it on his hair.


	14. Rough drawings 9/27

Snapely gesture drawings.

Rough pencils.


	15. ...and The Hippogriff You Rode In On




	16. Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  In Padfoot's dreams, he always catches him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  This once was a blob on a piece of hot press paper made by a cat with watercolored paws stepping on it. It turned into this during some free hand doodling with the paint brush.

 This once was a blob on a piece of hot press paper made by a cat with watercolored paws stepping on it. It turned into this during some free hand doodling with the paint brush.

 


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Swiped




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Doodle: Eyes Front, Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he caught them in his broom cupboard one too many times and decided they needed the Fred and George treatment to discourage further defilement of his house, or maybe Arthur is just a kinky bastard, or maybe both.


	21. Say Ahh.




	22. Grumble




	23. Heart on Your Sleeve




	24. Knicker Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from the previous.

Severus is only human, after all.


	25. Don't Move, Boy

Sirius must have done something very egregious for the bag to come out. :P


	26. Role Reversal




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Gods in Odd Places Pg. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My submission for 2014 Samhain Smut. A random page to comic that doesn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't often take the younger versions of Severus and Sirius out to play, it was overdue.


	30. Unexpected Boggart




	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Turner to the 70's!
> 
> Whether you're a Muggle or whether you're a mudblood,  
> You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive


	32. "It Weren't You, Boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sketch from a story involving Tobias and post-war Severus that exists only in my head.


	33. Christmas Jumpers




	34. Random Harry and Ron




	35. 2014 holiday card line art




	36. Aiding His Recovery

*moan*

*Quiet. If Poppy catches us, she may not let me stay the night anymore."

"mmph"

"Better."

(and damn, couldn't get that doorway right. Oh well.)


	37. Potions...err, Pokemon Master

"Jigglypuff! I choose you!" :P

 


	38. Christmas Eve Comeuppance

Some people dress up as Father Christmas for the holidays and [others prefer to dress as child beating/kidnapping/eating Christmas demons.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus)


	39. I Know You've Been Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last shot at dressing Snape as the Anti-Santa, Krampus, since I'm apparently in a mood to draw Snape with horns and a tail. :P

"Well, this is hardly fair! I dressed up as a very kind and generous Santa for you!"

"Shut it and bend over."

 


	40. Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe




	41. Blitz




	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a loose piece of sheet music and promptly defaced it.


	43. Belly Rub




	44. Best Laid Plans




	45. Suck It for Me, Pretty Boy.




	46. Hope in Winter's Haze illustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations for a story collab for HP_Minifest: http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/121582.html


	47. Charmed Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated birthday present. Now all he has to do is sing "Happy Birthday, Mr. Potions Master" a breathless voice and he's all set.


	48. Charmed Snake (colored)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colored pencil version of the last sketch.


	49. Arch

Don't cross the streams!


	50. Brutality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  It's all fun and games until you make him pee, well, unless of course you're into that sort of thing, in which case, carry on.


	51. Isle of Man




	52. Crookshanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a very civilized part-kneazle.


	53. Wanna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Nothing all that unique but I was just in the mood for loose, wibbly faces, and wrinkles, and neck wattles on dirty old buggers, even if I've done this sort of thing before.


	54. Old Dogs and Elderly Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens to all of us eventually.


End file.
